The design of conventional bicycles includes various means to reduce the shock and impact imposed on by the rider and bicycle.
For example, pneumatic tires and spring loaded seats are a minimum provision whereas modern mountain bikes include spring loaded shock absorbers on front forks as well as rear shock absorbers between a hinged rear wheel mounting and the bicycle frame.
A significant disadvantage of conventional shock absorbers is cost and weight. Specially designed front forks can be retrofit to an existing bicycle frame fairly easily but must be purchased and installed. For rear shocks, the entire bicycle frame must be specially adapted since the rear wheel suspension is hinged to the frame and the seat is usually supported on a cantilevered post. Retrofitting rear wheel shocks is impractical and a specially adapted frame is required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple inexpensive suspension device for both the bicycle handlebars and the seat which can be retrofit to any bicycle frame, is easily adjustable and configured.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.